


Stargazers and Compulsive Liars

by Tits_and_Toes



Category: South Park
Genre: Addiction, Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Anxiety, Bullying, Cigarettes, Coffee, Coming of Age, Craig is a hopeless gay, Drug Use, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Explicit Language, Hurt/Comfort, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Partying, Recreational Drug Use, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Underage Drinking, Underage Smoking, creek - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 17:37:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16179941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tits_and_Toes/pseuds/Tits_and_Toes
Summary: Tweek took a slow drag off Kenny’s joint then turned back to him, holding it out for him to take back. He coughed out the smoke in a rush. “Damn Ken, thought you were gonna die over there.”Kenny blindly took the joint back from him as he regained his footing. “Wouldn't be the first time.” He mumbles still facing the sink.“What was that Ken?” Tweek asked a he wiped at his stinging eyes.“I said that I could say the same about you.” He smirked as he rubbed at his sore nose before taking another hit off the rolled paper. “Sounds like you’re trying to hack up a lung over there.”“Shut up Kenny. You know weed is to mellow for me.” Tweek retorted, an embarrassed blush evident on his face.Kenny finished his joint and pulled his scarf back over his mouth. “Whatever you say Tweek.” He giggled, smoke curling out from behind his scarf.They stood like that for a moment, Kenny clearly smirking and Tweek glaring daggers. Tweek relaxed a bit as he turned to gather his bag. “Next class started already. We should leave.”





	Stargazers and Compulsive Liars

**Author's Note:**

> This will be my first published fic and I am looking forward to everyone's feed back. So please feel free to correct me on any mistakes or anything else. I can be a bit slow with updates, but I will try my best to keep up with this one. Please enjoy! :)

Blinking open heavy eyelids, he couldn’t tell what time it was. It was too dark, light just beginning to filter in. Groggy from a heavily drugged sleep he was trying to muster together the energy it would take to fully sit up. The carpet smelled of vomit and mold. Must have been a long night, mixed with vodka. Who’s dirty floor was he on this time. Not Kenny’s. Even his was cleaner than this. He looked around for his phone. 6 missed calls and one text. He ignored them to check the time. **_5:42 am_ **. It was early then. “Shit.” He mumbled. “12%.” His phone was going to die soon.

He should have plugged it in last night before shooting up. Morphine and alcohol weren’t his ideal combination, but…

He smelled a cigarette. Turning he saw a boy around his age sitting on the edge of the bed, staring at him. “So you _are_ alive.”

Great, he didn’t know this kid, but he looked familiar. Dark hair, no shirt, ripped and ragged jeans, he knows he has seen this kid somewhere. _Damnit, where. Didn’t matter. He needed to leave._

“Need to leave.” He was till groggy. _Damn drugs and their side effects._

“Suit yourself.” The guy muttered as he turned to the window, light barely visible. “Had fun last night.” It’s an off handed comment, but it’s enough for him to stop his actions and turn to the boy.

He takes in the sight before him. Himself: no pants, shoes, or shirt. The other: no shirt for sure, boxers were there. He tilts his head, a slow build of nausea in his gut. “What-“

“We didn’t fuck, if that’s what you’re wondering.” The slight slump of his shoulders tell all they need to. “Still had fun myself though.

His face twits into a grimaced at the implications.“Glad you enjoyed yourself then.”

The boy huffs at the remark. “You really loosen up the more you drink.”

He returns to dressing himself. “That’s usually why I tend to stick to just shooting up.”

The boy takes another slow drag before turning back to him. “We should do this again sometime.” The boy smiles. _Damn, he knows this kid is familiar._

He shrugs it off without answering, a quiet hum is all he replies with. Then he’s up and leaving out the door. A bitter wind greats him on the porch. He takes out his phone again to look at his messages. The 6 missed calls lack any voicemails, they're all from his mother. He huffs again before reading the single text she sent him. “Home. Now.” It was sent almost 15 hours ago. She was going to be pissed, again.

“Bitch” he grumbled. She was always up his ass about something. Too bad he never listened. He should head home though. He needed to change before school. _No reason to go smelling like sick and booze._

It’s a cold trek back to his house. _Damn, he needed a hit of something to wake up and get warm._ Too bad he left all his good shit at home and wasted the morphine he was supposed to be saving for a special occasion, last night, with some guy he’d probably never see again. After finding his bearings and stopping by the local convenience store for some shitty coffee, he finally made it back to his house an hour and half before school.

He glared at the front door and decided it would be better to just climb in his open window that he snuck out of the night before. It was inconveniently located on the second floor, but practice allowed him to scramble up the vine wall his father planted long ago. He slid through the window as quietly as he could. _Much warmer._

He showered in his adjacent bathroom then changed into his signature green button up and jeans. Typical druggy, his cloths hung limply off his boney frame and we was to twichy to button up his shirt properly. He looked in the mirror. He looked like shit. Deep bags hung under his eyes and hollowed out cheeks made him look sickly. He ran a shaky hand through his spiky blond hair, deciding to pin it up with several clips in order to keep it out of his eyes. It would have to do, he needed to leave his house before his parents woke up.

He reached into his dresser pulling out a bag of soft white powder. He carefully laid out a line, took a deep breath, and preceded to find some order to his sporadic thoughts. He wiped his face and stuffed the baggy into his backpack, double checking that everything else was there too.

Seeing that everything was in its place, he carefully stepped out of his room and crept down the stairs to the front door. Then slid back out into the cold. _Shit._ He should have made himself some more coffee before leaving, but that would have taken time. And he did not want to run into his parents. He would just have to grab some more shitty coffee from the convenience store on his way to school.

At least it was Thursday, only one more day of this hell before the weekend. Were he could just stay at Kenny’s or whoever’s and get high all day without being bothered. Maybe fuck if they got bored. Didn’t really matter, so long as he wasn’t sober and wasn’t home. The school came into view as he rounded the corner, students already filing in to the bland and stress inducing building. _Just another day of hell._

He was rushed through the door by the bustling throng of people attempting to get out of the cold as fast as possible. They nearly made him spill his coffee. “Fucking ingrates.” He mutters under his breath as he regains his balance before heading to his locker down the hall. His first class was english. The perfect class to sleep through or just playing ignore all together.

He downed his cold coffee, throwing it haphazardly into, or rather near, the trash can before arriving at his locker. He sighed as he looked up at it, “Again?” Thick dark letters were scrolled across it saying, “ **_Druggy_ ** ” and “ **_Fag_ ** ” The strong smell of Sharpie and something else came from the grueling words. It wasn't uncommon for him to be bulled. As a matter of fact it was quiet regular, but that didn't change the sharp twitches and shakes that came from his small frame. He forced himself to look past the hateful words and proceeded to open his locker in order to retrieve his textbooks that, more than likely, wouldn't be opened.

The hallway chatter was beginning to die down as students and teachers alike began to file into their respective class rooms. He did the same. He entered the classroom a few minutes before the bell, glaring at a few students that were talking far too loud for this early in the morning. He took is normal seat towards the back of the class, hoping that the teacher wouldn't call on or even look at him today.

The English class passed by in a monotone haze of disinterested voices before the grateful sound of the bell dismissed all of them. Perfect timing to, he was starting to fall asleep and would be needing another hit before his next class.

He rushed to the bathroom furthest away from the main activity of the school, hoping to be alone. He pushed open the door to find that he would not have the privacy he wanted. A rare grin broke out on his face as he looked at the other boy, “Kenny.” The other boy, Kenny, turned from the mirror, where he was clearly applying dark eyeliner, to look at the new person in the bathroom.

“Tweek.” Kenny smiled back, his eyes crinkling at the edges. His voice was muffled from behind his scarf, but the enthusiasm was still apparent.

“Wearing makeup again I see, Ken?” Tweak put a hand over his mouth to stifle the small laugh that threatened to spill from him.

Kenny  fake pouted before turning back to the mirror grinning. “I look hot and you know it.” He pulled down his scarf and smirked at Tweek in the mirror as he finished up.

“Whatever you say Ken, whatever you say.” Tweek smiled as he turned to lock the bathroom door with a satisfying _click_. Tweek took his position next to Kenny at the adjacent sink in order to rifle through his backpack.

Kenny glanced down at him, noticing his yellow tipped fingers. He smirked, “I don’t know why you see the need to make fun of me when you paint your nails all the time.”

Tweek paused as he quickly glanced at his chipped polish. Blushing he replied, “The colors are relaxing.”

Kenny simply shrugged before he spun around to lean against his sink before lighting up a joint.

“Shouldn't you crack a window if you’re going to smoke in here?” The question was rhetorical of course. Everyone knew Kenny smoked, just like everyone new that Tweet was a tweaker. So it was pointless to try and hide it.

“Only if you share.” Kenny breaths out a large puff of smoke cocking a toothy half smile that showed off the gap in his teeth. Tweek inhaled deeply, the smell of cheap weed stinging his nose sharply.

“It's just a couple lines of coke, nothing special.” He replied as he pulled the baggy out, setting it on the counter with practiced haste.

Kenny blew out another lung full of smoke. “Fine by me.” He rolled to the side to stand beside Tweek as his friend pressed his face close to the counter and snorted his lines.

Tweek stood up sharply, pinching and rubbing at his nose as he gestured for Kenny to set it up himself. Kenny handed him his joint before he laid out two lines, crouched down and breathed deep. The high hit him almost as soon as he felt the sting of the drug entering his nose. He tended to prefer the lighter highs that he got off weed, rather than the sharp hypersensitivity that Tweek preferred, but this would be a welcome change.

Tweek took a slow drag off Kenny’s joint then turned back to him, holding it out for him to take back. He coughed out the smoke in a rush. “Damn Ken, thought you were gonna die over there.”

Kenny blindly took the joint back from him as he regained his footing. “Wouldn't be the first time.” He mumbles still facing the sink.

“What was that Ken?” Tweek asked a he wiped at his stinging eyes.

“I said that I could say the same about you.” He smirked as he rubbed at his sore nose before taking another hit off the rolled paper. “Sounds like you’re trying to hack up a lung over there.”

“Shut up Kenny. You know weed is to mellow for me.” Tweek retorted, an embarrassed blush evident on his face.

Kenny finished his joint and pulled his scarf back over his mouth. “Whatever you say Tweek.” He giggled, smoke curling out from behind his scarf.

They stood like that for a moment, Kenny clearly smirking and Tweek glaring daggers. Tweek relaxed a bit as he turned to gather his bag. “Next class started already. We should leave.”

Kenny nods slowly as he reaches around him to snatch his eyeliner from the sink before unlocking and opening the door. Kenny held it open, jestering for Tweek to go through first. “After you.” He drew out the vowels more than necessary, giggling like a schoolgirl, proving that he was a lightweight when it came to harder highs.

“What a gentleman.” Tweek commented in a semi-sarcastice voice before walking through the open door. “See you later Ken.” Tweek waved as Kenny continued to laugh down the hallway. Tweek smiled at his friend’s back “He’s so not going to make it to class.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. They belong to the orginal South Park creators Matt Stone and Trey Parker.


End file.
